


Orbit

by amardulce



Series: She Is - The 1st Album [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amardulce/pseuds/amardulce
Summary: you're my, you're my space





	

Even after knowing him for all these years – over ten years, he reminds himself – Jonghyun stills finds himself captivated by everything that is Kim Kibum. Every time he looks into his eyes he gets lost in the galaxy he can see in them, the expansive space that makes up Kibum. It’s just, Kibum – Kibum is so magical, Jonghyun can’t help but be around him all the time, like Kibum is his sun and he gravitates around him, the centre of his orbit.

He remembers the first time he met Kibum, how he instantly fell in love with the depth behind his eyes, the brown orbs revealing constellations Jonghyun had never imagined before. Kibum had refused to give him the time of day initially, telling him to go away and stop bothering him. Jonghyun would follow him around like a loyal puppy, begging for a chance to give Kibum whatever he wanted. He wanted nothing more than to dote on him all day long, paying homage to the universe in his eyes.

Whenever their eyes met Jonghyun would feel it down to his bones, like a zap of electricity went through him, the stars in Kibum’s eyes twinkling like no other. Jonghyun would do – still does – anything to get Kibum to look at him. It was the first time he felt love and the feeling was beyond addicting.

Jonghyun still feels the same now, even after all this time and all the exposure he’s had to Kibum. He thought the feelings Kibum ignites in him would die down, that over time he’d be able to stand normally next to him. Instead, his feelings and reactions towards Kibum are as strong as ever even after ten years.

His jealousy still flares when others try to hover around Kibum, _artificial satellites_ he calls them in his head, they don’t love Kibum like he does. They don’t matter though, as long as Kibum only looks at him, making sure he is still the centre of Jonghyun’s entire world. Jonghyun can’t find it in himself to love another either – Kibum is the only one he can orbit around. He feels tethered to Kibum, sucked in by his gravity.

At this point there’s nothing Jonghyun can do, his entire being already belongs to Kibum. Honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way, he’s perfectly content spending his lifetime getting lost over and over again in the universe behind Kibum’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is really poetic and sadly i am not so i hope i did it justice


End file.
